1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assembly line systems, and more particularly to pucks and anti-backlash mechanisms for blocking the propagation of movement caused by colliding pucks in an assembly line.
2. Background Art
Automated assembly lines wherein workpieces carried by pucks are conveyed from one work station to the next are well-known. In a non-synchronous assembly line, the conveyor moves continuously forward without stopping to wait for the workpieces that are being processed at a work station. In some situations, a series of pucks may accumulate at a work station where a task is being performed. As the work station completes a task and prepares to begin another, the accumulated pucks are moved forward by way of the conveyor such that the next puck up for processing assumes the required processing position.
Generally, a leading puck is stopped by a stopping assembly to properly position the leading puck or any one following it in the processing position. Abruptly stopping a leading puck with kinetic energy causes a back pressure which in turn causes collisions between pucks. Consequently, the collisions between pucks result in a form of shock propagation that decreases the placement accuracy of the puck designated for the processing position. This effect is undesirable since a work station may have problems performing the intended task on the puck if the latter is improperly placed.
Therefore, there exists a need in assembly line systems to alleviate at least the aforementioned disadvantage associated with the displacement of pucks along a conveyor.